The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew
by MacGateFan
Summary: *COMPLETED... for now...*Nancy and the Hardy Boys try to solve the mystery of the death of Nancy's mother.
1. 1

**************  
Title: The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)   
Disclaimer: Nancy Drew and her friends are property of Carolyn Keene.  
**************  
  
18 year old Nancy Drew, stared at the picture of her mother. It had been ten years exactly since the day she died. She never really knew what happened. Her father, Carson Drew, a well known lawyer in River Heights, rarely talked about it.  
  
Well, being a detective, and naturally curious, Nancy set out to learn   
everything she could. Since she was going to Bayport to visit her friends, Frank and Joe Hardy for their father's birthday, she figured she would start with him. Fenton Hardy had been close friends with Nancy's father since they were in college.  
  
"Nan, are you okay?" Frank Hardy asked his friend. "You've been quiet all day."  
  
Nancy shook her head. "I'm fine... I was just thinking about my mom." She wiped away the tear that escaped. "God, I promised myself I wouldn't do this!"  
  
"Nan," Frank said, taking her hand. "It's okay to cry. I've known you since then, you were always strong for your dad. Well, he's not here and it's been ten years. Let it out."  
  
Nancy looked at Frank. He was so very right. Frank pulled her into a hug as she cried. "This has to be the worst week ever," she cried into his shirt. "It's the anniversary of mom's death, George moved to California, and Ned left me for another girl."  
  
"What?" Frank said. He had no idea about her and Ned. "What did he say?"  
  
"He was tired of chasing a girl who was always turning their dates into mysteries. He said he didn't really love me..."  
  
Frank was beyond pissed now. He was ready to tear Ned limb from limb. The guy knew what Nancy went through nearly every year at this time. "Everything will be all right, Nan."  
  
**********  
  
Frank's brother, Joe, sat in the kitchen with his father. "So when is Carson going to tell Nancy the truth, dad?"  
  
"I don't know, son," Fenton said with a sigh. "He should have told her a long time ago. Although, if he had, Nancy would have tried to solve the case herself."  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah." Fenton threw a pretzel at him. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"You two would have helped her."  
  
"That's what friends are for," he replied with a shrug.  
  
***********  
  
Nancy decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had a lot to think about. She let Frank know that she would be taking a walk on the beach, and headed out the door.   
  
"I have got to stop crying!" she muttered to herself, wiping away her tears. Finding a quiet spot on the beach, Nancy sat down and watched the moonlight reflect off the waves.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Nancy was broken away from her thoughts by a noise to her left. Being a detective, she had learned to train her ears for the slightest of sounds. She got up, dusting off her shorts.   
  
Her eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, but not well enough apparently. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. Nancy struggled in this person's grasp, but they were too strong for her.  
  
"Miss Drew, you need not worry about how your mother died. You pursue it and I will make you an orphan, do you understand?" Nancy nodded slowly. "Good! I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't have you following me, can I?"  
  
Nancy felt a searing pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, Joe!" Frank called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Nan?"  
  
Joe eyed him curiously. "I thought she was with you."  
  
"No, she wanted to be alone," Frank explained. "She went to take a walk on the beach about an hour ago."  
  
"And you let her go?" Joe asked. His brother was almost as dumb as he was smart. "Frank, you know how the beach is at night."  
  
"Joe, you forget, this is Nancy Drew we're talking about."  
  
Joe nodded. "Exactly. I know Nan isn't on a case right now, but there are plenty of people who we've all helped to arrest and have been let out for good behavior. Remember who dad said was out?"  
  
"Jackson Rodrigez..." Frank said. Rodrigez had nearly killed Nancy last time they met. Luckily, Frank arrived in time. "Come on, Joe, we have to find her!"  
  
"I'm right behind you!"  
  
************************  
  
Nancy woke up with a pounding headache and water logged clothing. She sat up, fighting off the dizziness. Looking down she realized why she was wet. She was on the beach and it was high tide.  
  
Nancy stood up and glanced at her watch. She'd been gone for about an hour! Frank was going to send out a search party. Shivering, Nancy headed towards the Hardy home.  
  
"NANCY!"  
  
Nancy turned around, but she didn't see Frank. Her head was pounding unmercifully now. "Frank!" she called weakly.  
  
She was lucky that the brothers weren't that far away. Frank rushed over just as her knees gave out. "Nan! God, you're freezing!" He carefully picked her up and carried her to the house.  
  
"What happened?" Fenton asked as the boys came inside.  
  
Nancy moaned. "Someone attacked me... Frank, I'm so cold."  
  
Frank and Joe's Aunt Gertrude rushed into the kitchen. "Don't just stand there, Frank, bring her into her room. We have to get those wet clothes off!"  
  
Fenton called the police and Carson as they took care of Nancy. "Drew residence."  
  
"Carson, it's Fenton."  
  
"Are those three causing trouble again?" Carson asked with a laugh.  
  
Fenton sighed. "I only wish it was that. Nancy's been attacked."  
  
"What?!" Carson exclaimed. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not exactly certain. Frank found her on the beach. She was wet and barely conscious."  
  
"I'll be there within the hour!"  
  
*************  
  
When Carson arrived, Gertrude took him up to the guest room, where his daughter was resting. He nodded to Frank. "Mr. Drew."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Dr. Anderson came since he owed dad a favor. She has a mild concussion and a slight fever. He seems to think she be all right in a day or so."  
  
Carson sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "Is she just sleeping?"  
  
"Unconscious. She's been that way since I laid her on the bed," Frank told him. "This is Nancy we're talking about, Mr. Drew. She'll be ready for a case the minute she wakes up."  
  
"When you're right, you're right."  
  
*************  
  
"Jackson, the idea of playing on the emotions of Nancy Drew was brilliant!"   
  
Jackson grinned. "I know, I came up with it. The fact that her mother,   
Elizabeth, was murdered by my own father makes it all the more fun. I think we need to shake her up some more, don't you?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Steve asked.  
  
"More pain... lets put her daddy in the hospital. Maybe that boyfriend of hers, Frank Hardy."  
  
Steve grinned. "This should be fun." 


	2. 2

***************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 2  
Author: Mac   
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
A few days later, Nancy was feeling like her old self again. She  
headed down to the kitchen to see what Gertrude had prepared for  
breakfast. She was the only one who rivaled Hannah.  
  
"Good morning, Gertrude," Nancy said, giving the older woman a hug.  
  
She smiled. "Nancy, I'm so glad you're feeling better. Have a seat  
and I'll get you some food."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, sitting down. Nancy was pouring herself a  
glass of orange juice when Frank entered. "Hey. I take it Joe is  
still  
asleep?"  
  
Frank laughed. "You know how he is. The guy could sleep through the  
day if Gertrude let him."  
  
Gertrude set a plate of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast on the  
table. "Eat up, you two," she told them.   
  
"So, Nan, how would you like to--"  
  
Frank was cut off by his father. "Nancy, we have to talk."   
  
"What is it, Mr. Hardy?" she asked. Fenton took a deep breath. Nancy  
slowly stood up as she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
"It's about Dad, isn't it? What happened?"  
  
"He was in a car accident early this morning on the way home. Nan,  
he's in a coma."  
  
She just stared at him for the longest time. This had to be a cruel  
joke, right? "Nan?" she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was  
Frank.   
  
"God, no!" she whispered. Nancy felt lightheaded and the whole world  
began to spin. She knew her legs were going to give out any minute.  
However, Frank was right there. "He's going to be okay, right, Frank?"  
  
Frank nodded. "He's going to be just fine, Nan," he replied with as  
much conviction as he could possibly muster. He only hoped it was  
true.  
  
**********  
  
"So, Jackson, you gonna tell me the real reason you're gunning for the  
Drews?"  
  
Jackson just glared at him. "Why is it that whenever I have something  
against someone, you have to know everything?"  
  
"Hey, man, don't get so defensive, I was just curious."  
  
"Whatever," Jackson replied. "Carson and Elizabeth Drew ruined my  
father's life. Which, in turn, ruined my life. Their precious  
daughter's life is next."  
  
**********  
  
Nancy held her father's hand as the doctor told them of his condition.  
His face was bruised and his right arm was in a cast. "There was  
swelling in Carson's brain, but we were able to alleviate some of the  
pressure. However, he's still not out of the woods yet."  
  
"Is there any chance he'll wake up?" Nancy asked, looking up at the  
doctor with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could tell you for certain, Ms. Drew, but there's only a 20%  
chance."  
  
Nancy gasp and closed her eyes tightly. That was not what she wanted  
to hear. Fenton glanced over at her. "Thank you, Doctor Miller," he  
said.   
  
Doctor Miller nodded. "I'll be on my rounds. If anything changes, the  
nurses will have me paged."  
  
"This wasn't an accident, Mr. Hardy," Nancy said as soon as the doctor  
left the room. "Someone tried to kill my father."  
  
Frank took her into his arms. "Everything's going to be all right,  
Nan," he whispered.  
  
"I-I'd like to be alone with my Dad," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Frank took in her vacant expression as she nodded her  
head. "I'll be right outside if you need anything, okay."  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her forehead, then walked over to the door. He  
watched as Nancy sank into the chair next to the bed. With a sigh, he  
left the room.  
  
Nancy took his hand in hers. "I love you, Dad," she said. She laid  
her head on the edge of the bed, falling asleep........ 


	3. 3

****************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
*****************  
  
A young girl with short, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, jumped onto  
her parent's bed. "Are we really going to visit Uncle Scott at the  
police station?"  
  
Elizabeth Drew nodded, bending down to give her daughter a kiss. "We  
are. Now why don't you get changed, Nancy. Your father won't wait long  
for us."  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" Nancy responded.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Nancy walked into the police station with her  
parents. She had only been there once before, but had to wait in the  
car with her mom as her dad went inside.   
  
There wasn't much going on, so Nancy was able to pick out her tall  
uncle. Irish and temperamental, Sergeant Scott McGinnis. She  
refrained from shouting out to him because she was around adults and  
wanted to make a good impression.  
  
"Is that my little Detective?" Nancy beamed and smiled. "Well, you're  
all grown up. Elizabeth, what have you been feeding her?"  
  
"It's a secret," she replied with a laugh. "Now, I believe you  
gentlemen have a case to discuss. I am going to take Nancy on a  
whirlwind tour of precinct 55."  
  
Carson pretended to pout. "You get all the fun, Nan."  
  
"That's life, Daddy," she said, taking Elizabeth's hand.   
  
Scott and Carson watched as they headed over to the main desk. "A  
smart aleck. I wonder where she gets that from."  
  
Carson smiled. "So, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Scott led his friend into his office. "Remember Merick Williams?"  
  
"What about him?" Carson asked, slightly alarmed. He had put Williams  
behind bars last year for attempted robbery and assault.  
  
"He escaped early this morning."  
  
Carson stared at him for a few minutes before responding. "Do they  
have any idea what he's up to?"  
  
Scott nodded and handed him a manila folder. "That was found in his  
cell before he 'left'".  
  
"For me?" Carson asked, opening it. He took a deep breath after he  
read it. "Oh my God."  
  
"Carson, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to see his wife and daughter. Nancy looked up at him with  
curious eyes. Before he could say anything, there was a loud noise and  
Elizabeth was falling to the floor.  
  
****  
  
Nancy woke up with a jolt, trying to catch her breath. She remembered  
that day clearly, however that was how the day ended... or so she  
thought.   
  
Was her Mother really murdered right in front of her? There were only  
a few people who would know the truth. And currently, the one she'd  
ask was lying in a coma.   
  
After she had calm down, Nancy got up and went in search of Fenton Hardy. 


	4. 4

**************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
**************  
  
Nancy found Fenton sitting in the waiting room with Frank and Joe. She cleared her throat and the three men looked up. "Nan," Joe said, "Any change?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, still the same," she replied. "Um, Mr.  
Hardy, there's something I need to ask you about and I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"What is it, Nancy?" he asked.  
  
"Was my mother murdered?" Fenton stared at her. He didn't know what to say to her. However, the look on his face gave it all away. "I just had the most vivid dream..."  
  
Frank walked over to her. "Nan?"  
  
"She died, right in front of me, Frank. My Dad never told me. I  
forgot, but he never told me. Why?"  
  
"He was trying to protect you. He knew how much it would affect you if you remembered."  
  
Nancy looked him in the eyes. "You knew, didn't you?" Frank nodded solemnly. Nancy shoved him away. "I thought you were my friend! How could you keep something like that from me?"  
  
Before Frank could say another word, Nancy ran out of the waiting room. "Boys, you'd better go after her. I can only guess what she's planning on doing."  
  
*************  
  
Nancy stopped in front of her car to catch her breath. This was  
ridiculous. She didn't need to be acting like a child. Frank, Joe, and  
their father never told her because it wasn't their place to. It was  
her father who should have told her...  
  
Her father.  
  
A tear escaped from her eye. She didn't normally cry. It wasn't in  
her nature, but the past few days had been hard for Nancy. She missed her mother, now more than ever.   
  
A sudden thought occurred to her. "Hannah!"  
  
"Don't worry about Hannah, Nancy. Aunt Gertrude went to River Heights to pick her up," Joe said.  
  
Nancy nodded. "How is it that no one has ever breathed a word about this? I mean, I've been in newspapers, I've been interviewed, but I've never heard anything about this."  
  
"Apparently our dads and Chief McGinnis were responsible for that. They didn't bribe anyone, but they were able to convince them that it was too traumatic an event for you," Frank explained.  
  
"Yeah," Nancy muttered, kicking on of her tires, "I guess." She looked up at Frank and Joe. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
  
Frank took her hand. "It's all right. We understand."  
  
Nancy smiled. "Now, who's with me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Nan?" Joe asked.  
  
"We're going to find Jackson Williams." 


	5. 5

*************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 5  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
*************  
  
Jackson watched as Nancy kicked the tires of her car. He loved every bit of this. The girl was suffering just like he did when his father was taken from him.  
  
He wondered what else he could do. He wanted to make her feel 100 times worse than he did the day he was sent to prison. The day he was sentenced to death.  
  
Jackson suddenly sat up. He knew what he was going to do. Nancy would probably be with the Hardy brothers. Torturing her friends had to be the best way to go. Grinning, he started the car.   
  
***********  
  
Frank glanced over at Nancy as she drove down the highway. He new they shouldn't be looking for trouble. "Nan, did you ever stop to think that Jackson might try to contact you?"  
  
"Of course I've thought of that, Frank! I just can't sit around and wait for him to."  
  
Joe spoke up. "But what can you do? You have no idea where he's at."  
  
Nancy nodded. "I know. I'm just going to do a bit of detective work in my Dad's office. I wouldn't doubt that he has a ton of information on his computer. Since I didn't know about it, I wouldn't be looking for it."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Frank asked. "It's one thing if you've talked to your Dad about it. It's another to start searching through his things."  
  
"Just whose side are you on?"   
  
Frank sighed. "Yours, Nancy. I'm sorry, I'm only playing the devil's advocate here. If you had this secret you wanted to keep from your child and they found out about it before you could tell them, would you want them searching for it."  
  
"I wouldn't have to be searching for anything if he was straight with me from the beginning, Frank!" Nancy cried. That was the last of their conversation as Nancy decided to fume in silence.  
  
************  
  
Steve ran over to Jackson. "Everything's in play. Five minutes after they enter the house, the gas will work its way through, and within ten minutes, they'll be out like a light."  
  
"The housekeeper?"  
  
"She's in Bayport with Fenton Hardy."  
  
Jackson nodded. "Good, now we wait."  
  
"Just what are you planning?"  
  
"A little of this, a little of that. Nothing special," Jackson replied. "However, when I'm through them, Nancy Drew is going to wish she were dead."  
  
*************  
  
Nancy led the Hardys into her house. Joe noticed she was really quiet so he decided to cheer her up a bit. "So, how's Bess doing? Is she on her weekly diet?"  
  
"Yeah," Nancy replied with a laugh. "She's doing good. Well, as good as one can be when your cousin moves across the country."  
  
Frank glowered at Joe, who shrugged. "Why don't I get us some drinks while you and Joe start looking around?"  
  
"Thanks, that would be great," came Nancy's reply.  
  
Before opening the door to her father's den, Nancy turned to face Joe. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I really needed that."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Nan." He watched as she put a hand to her head. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Is it just me or is the room spinning?"  
  
Joe caught her as she sagged to her knees. Soon, they were both lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
****  
  
Frank was getting ready to take the drinks into the den when he began to feel lightheaded. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
Fighting the urge to pass out, he picked up the phone and began to dial. "Fenton Hardy."  
  
"Dad, its Frank."  
  
"Frank, are you all right, son?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"We're at... Nancy's... drugged..."   
  
"Frank?" There was no response because Frank Hardy was out like a light. 


	6. 6

***************  
The Mystery of Nancy Drew  
Part 6  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
****************  
  
Steve joined Jackson in the den after he had put Frank and Joe into the truck. He watched as the man tied Nancy's arms together. "I thought we were taking her too."  
  
"Nah, I think it'll be more fun for her if she has no idea where they're at. Then we can mail her little pictures of the boys. Get in the truck, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Steve replied, leaving.  
  
Just as Jackson hoped, Nancy began to stir. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Nancy."  
  
"Who are you?" Nancy asked.   
  
Jackson frowned. "I'm saddened that you don't know who I am. After all, my father killed your mother."  
  
"Jackson Williams."  
  
"One and the same. Here, let me help you up," he said non-chalantly. Nancy tried to pull away, but she was still a bit weak. "Now now, we can't have any of that."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
Jackson grinned. "All in good time, my dear," he answered, brushing her lips with his fingers. "You are quite lovely, do you know that?"  
  
Nancy felt herself trembling in his arms. "What did you drug us with?"  
  
"It's a muscle relaxant that's not as strong as normal ones. Enough chit chat, lets move on to more important things." Jackson grabbed her head and kissed her hard.  
  
Nancy couldn't pull from his grasp because her arms weren't working right. She felt his hands move across her chest. *No, this wasn't happening!*  
  
"Jackson!"  
  
The scream made her heart jump into her throat. "What?" he growled, turning to see Steve.  
  
"I was just listening on the CB. The police are headed here. We gotta go!"  
  
Jackson was almost torn between finishing with Nancy and high tailing it out of there. He chose the latter. "We'll have to cut this short, Nan, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are," she muttered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Jackson smacked her hard across the face and Nancy fell to the floor with a cry. "You'll hear from us soon," he replied, running out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Ten police cars pulled up in front of the Drew home. Police Chief Scott McGinnis was the first one in the house. The front door had been ajar, but there was no sign of a struggle and no one appeared to be home.  
  
"Chief," Julius Freemont said, "I just got a call from dispatch. An unmarked van was seen leaving the driveway about five minutes ago."  
  
He nodded. "Follow up on it, Julius."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
McGinnis looked in the living room. Seeing nothing, he headed for Carson's den. He stopped in his tracks. Nancy was lying on the floor. She appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Nan," he said, rushing over to her. She didn't reply. "Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
"No, I-I'm all right, Chief," she replied, slowly sitting up.  
  
She didn't look like it to him. Her hair was a mess, she was deathly pale and there was one hell of a bruise forming on her left cheek. "Fenton called. He said he was talking to Frank on the phone--"  
  
"Oh God!" Nancy exclaimed, getting up.   
  
"Calm down, you need to take it easy."  
  
She looked around the room. "Where are they? They were here with me!" Realization struck Nancy like a blow to the stomach. "Jackson Williams!" 


	7. 7

****************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 7  
Author: Mac (mac@nancydrew.zzn.com)  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
****************  
  
Frank woke up with a pounding headache and his hands tied behind his back. He glanced over to his left to see Joe lying unconscious on the floor. At least, he hoped his brother was just unconscious...  
  
"Joe!" he called. "Joe!"  
  
"He's alive, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
Frank turned his head at the sound of the voice. "Who are you, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm Jackson, a friend of Nancy's."  
  
Frank saw red. "Where is she?" he exclaimed.  
  
Jackson waved his hand. "Not to worry. I'm certain Chief McGinnis and his hounds are with her. She'll be fine physically. Emotionally, well that remains to be seen."  
  
"You bastard!" Frank growled.  
  
"You should be kinder to your captors, Mr. Hardy," Jackson said. "I'll be back soon."   
  
Before Frank could say anything more, he was gone. He heard a small moan. "Joe?"  
  
"Ugh, who sat on my head?" Joe asked. After blinking away any blurryness, he looked around. "Nice place... Where the hell are we?"  
  
Frank explained the conversation he just had with Jackson. "I'm sure Nancy's all right. She's strong."  
  
**************  
  
But Nancy was far from being all right. Her father was lying in a coma, Jackson was out to kill her, he tried to rape her, and her best friends were missing.   
  
She heard a knock on her bedroom door. Secretly, she wanted everyone to go away and leave her alone. She knew it wasn't going to happen, she told whoever it was to come in.  
  
"Nan?"   
  
It was Fenton. God, what was she supposed to say to him? Your sons were kidnapped because of me! She screamed to herself. Go away, or you may be next!  
  
"Mr. Hardy, I..." She looked up at him. He was smiling. How could he smile at a time like this? "What's going on?"  
  
"Your father's awake. The doctor expects him to make a full recovery. I wanted to tell you in person. And besides, I think it would be better if you talked to him."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Is Hannah all right?"  
  
"She's just fine. Completely worried about you, but fine," Fenton replied. He helped her up. "Let's get out of here."  
  
***************  
  
When the door to Carson's hospital room opened, Hannah immediately rushed over to Nancy. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
Nancy didn't reply, she just hugged the housekeeper tightly. This is what she needed to be held. "Hey, don't I get a hug?"  
  
"Dad!" Nancy said with a smile. It was the first time in days she did that, Fenton thought. She hugged him as well as she could with the IVs in the way. "I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"I thought you were too," he replied. "While I was in the coma, I could swear I heard your mother's voice telling me it wasn't my time. She told me you still need me."  
  
Nancy nodded. "I do. I always will, no matter how old I am."  
  
"Nan, I'm sorry I never told you the real truth about your mother's death. I was waiting for the right time, and then I didn't know when the right time was. Eventually, I just chickened out. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"It's okay, Dad," Nancy said. "I understand why you did. You were just protecting me. I admit I was angry and first and went home to look through your files..." She trailed off. "Oh God, it's my fault."  
  
Her fault. She felt the tears flowing before she could stop them. Nancy could only guess what Jackson was planning to do with them.  
  
"Nancy?" Carson asked. "What's your fault?"  
  
She couldn't look her father in the eye. "Jackson kidnapped Frank and Joe." 


	8. 8

*****************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 8  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
******************  
  
Fenton sat in the waiting room. He felt as if his whole world crashed around him. His sons, the boys he raised for 18 years were missing. Not really missing, they knew who had them; they just couldn't do anything.  
  
"Fenton." He looked up to see his sister, Gertrude. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I want to kill Jackson Williams. For kidnapping my sons, for hurting my best friend and his daughter." He stood up and began to pace. "Doesn't he know what he know how horrible his father was?"  
  
Gertrude stood up and grabbed his arms. "I can't pretend to understand what you're felling, Fenton. You're right though, Jackson needs to be punished. But, you're forgetting one thing."  
  
"What's that?" he asked her.  
  
"He loved his father dearly, just as your sons love you. Fathers killing people is not something children like to imagine. He's hurting just as much as you right now."  
  
Fenton sighed. "I don't really believe that, Gert, do you?"  
  
"I do," she replied. "Now, Mr. Detective, don't you think you should be out there helping the police find out where your sons and Jackson are?"  
  
"Probably." He took his older sister into his arms. "Thank you for everything."  
  
***************  
  
Since visiting hours were over, Nancy, Hannah, and Gertrude headed back to the Hardy's home. They arrived to find a small manila envelope on the porch. Scribbled in cruel letters was Nancy's name.  
  
She took a deep breath, picking it up. "Nan?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to open this," she whispered. "Let's get inside."  
  
They wordlessly entered the house and went into the kitchen. Gertrude grabbed the cordless phone and called Fenton. He said he was on his way.  
  
Nancy slowly opened the envelope. Inside were two Polaroids and a note. Shakily, she read it. "'Thinking of you.'"  
  
She then looked at the pictures and gasped. Frank and Joe were tied up and badly beaten. There were multiple bruises on the faces. She could tell they were still conscious when the photographs were taken.  
  
Nancy was speechless. She couldn't believe someone would do this to two of closest friends in the entire world. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Nan, what is it?" Gertrude asked, fearing the worse. Hannah took the pictures from Nancy. Gertrude looked over her shoulder. "Dear Lord!"  
  
***************  
  
Fenton rushed into the house, looking for the women. Nancy ran past him and up the stairs. He found Gertrude in the kitchen with Hannah, crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He was handed the pictures. Fenton picked up a chair and hurled it against the refrigerator. "Damn you, Jackson," he growled. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
The phone rang, causing them all to jump. Hannah went to answer it since neither Gertrude nor Fenton were in any condition to. "Hardy Residence."  
  
"Hannah? It's Eloise."   
  
"Oh, I was supposed to call you and tell you how Carson was doing. I'm sorry, dear, things have been hectic around here."  
  
"It's all right. How are things then?" Hannah went into the other room and explained the situation. "How's Nancy doing?"  
  
Hannah wiped away a tear that fell. "Not well. She feels responsible for Frank and Joe being kidnapped."  
  
"I'm flying down there tonight."  
  
"You don't need to, but I know how stubborn the Drew's are. Call me and let me know what time your flight's coming in," Hanna replied.  
  
"Thank you, Hannah."  
  
Hannah sighed and hung up the phone. Gertrude and Fenton would be fine for now. She needed to check on Nancy. The poor girl had gone through so much over the past few days. How much more could she take? 


	9. 9

****************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 9  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*****************  
  
The next morning, Fenton picked Carson up from the hospital. "Are you  
sure this is wise, Carson?" he asked. "Signing out AMA."  
  
"Probably not, but Nancy needs me. I can't stay holed up in the  
hospital especially when she won't leave the house."  
  
Fenton nodded. Nancy had told him she wouldn't leave the house until  
she heard from Jackson. It was only a matter of time before he  
contacted her again.  
  
"Eloise's flight arrives at noon so Hannah and Gertrude went to the  
airport," Fenton explained, pulling up in front of his house. "I'm  
going to headquarters to follow up on some leads. When I left, Nancy  
was lying on the couch in the living room. She hasn't been sleeping  
well."  
  
Carson nodded. "I figured as much. Thank you for everything,  
Fenton."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Carson. You would do the same."  
  
The two shook hands and Carson watched as Fenton sped off down the  
road. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Elizabeth, give me your  
strength," he whispered.  
  
He found Nancy fast asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful lying  
there. Carson was going to make himself some coffee when there was a  
knock on the door.   
  
By the time he opened the door, the person was gone. He glanced on the  
ground a found a small package addressed to Nancy. "This can't be  
good," he muttered.  
  
Picking it up, he headed back into the living room where Nancy was in  
the throes of a nightmare. Carson rushed to Nancy's side, dropping the  
package in the process.  
  
"No. Please! Don't!!" Nancy sat up with a jerk, eyes wide in fear.   
  
"Nan?" Carson said, kneeling next to her. She turned to face him.   
"Are you all right, sweetheart?"  
  
She blinked a few times. "Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't  
you be in the hospital?"  
  
"That's not important right now, Nan." She nodded and wrapped her arms  
around him. "Everything's going to be all right, you'll see."  
  
They were still holding each other when Hannah and Gertrude arrived  
with Carson's sister, Eloise. She smiled sadly, set her luggage down,  
and went to join them.  
  
"I don't suppose there's room for one more?"  
  
Hannah saw the package on the floor and picked it up. "Carson, what's  
this? Oh, Nan, its address to you."  
  
"What is it?" Nancy exclaimed, getting up. She took the package from  
the housekeeper.  
  
"Nancy, please let me open it before you do," Carson suggested. Without  
a word, she handed it to him. It was videotape with a letter.   
  
Nancy took it from him and read it out loud. "'Nancy, I look forward  
to our next meeting... it's coming soon. I can't wait to continue   
where we left off."' Nancy's voice cracked. She definitely did not want to do that! "'Enclosed you will find a video of your dear friends. I hope you enjoy it. -Jackson'"  
  
"Nan?" Carson said.   
  
With a shaky breath, she handed him the video. "Put it in." 


	10. 10

***************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 10  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Carson looked over at Hannah. "Why don't we call Fenton and make some  
coffee?" she nodded slowly and led Gertrude to the kitchen.  
  
"Nan, maybe you should sit down," Eloise said. But the girl never  
answered. She was staring at the television set, her breath coming in  
short gasps.  
  
Their shirts had been removed and they were lying on the floor. There  
were marks all across their backs. She heard Jackson laughing in the  
background. "I'll be in touch."  
  
Nancy felt her legs giving out. Carson rushed over and caught her  
before she hit the floor. He set her on the couch. "Breath, Nan.   
Look  
at me!" Her eyes finally met his. "Good, now breath."  
  
She took a deep breath. "God, they're d-dead."  
  
"No, honey. You don't know that. Jackson never said they were."  
  
Eloise watched Carson comfort his daughter. She couldn't even imagine  
what Nancy was going through. It was hard enough to watch the tape,  
but  
Nancy actually knew those boys.  
  
She noticed Hannah and Gertrude returning and quickly turned off the  
television. Carson nodded gratefully. "What's going on?" Hannah  
wanted  
to know.   
  
"Is Fenton on his way?" Carson asked.  
  
Gertrude replied, "He should be here shortly. Now let me see what's on  
that tape, Carson."  
  
"No, Gertrude!" Nancy exclaimed, rushing to the older woman. "You  
don't want to see that tape! Please promise me you'll never watch it!"  
  
"Nancy, I--"  
  
"Please!"  
  
She sighed, kissing Nancy on the cheek. "I promise, dear." They  
watched Nancy smile sadly and leave the room. "I wish Frank and Joe  
were back," she said. "Not for my sake or theirs, but for Nancy's."  
  
*************  
  
Nancy sat on the bed and reached for the phone. She hadn't talked to  
Bess in weeks and her friend should be back in town by now. However,  
Nancy didn't notice the phone rang for a split second before she picked  
it up.  
  
She heard breathing on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Why, Nancy, it's so good to hear your voice!"  
  
Nancy's eyes narrowed. "Jackson."  
  
"I think it's time for a little visit, don't you?"  
  
"When and where?"  
  
"Bayport Aquarium, midnight tonight. Come alone, Nancy, or Joe won't  
be very lucky."  
  
"What about Frank?"  
  
Jackson laughed. "I can't give them both up. This is an exchange.   
You for Joe Hardy. Take it or leave it!"  
  
"I'll take it!"  
  
"Good, see you in four hours."  
  
***********  
  
Nancy pulled to a stop behind the aquarium. There was no sign of any  
activity. Five minutes later, a black car pulled up. Nancy took a   
deep  
breath and stepped out of the car when Jackson did.  
  
"Nice to see you again," he said, yanking Joe by the arm. He tossed  
him onto the ground. "Lets go."  
  
"You're just going to leave him out here? He'll freeze!"  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll put him in your car, but we're  
not calling anyone, is that understood?"  
  
Nancy nodded and helped Jackson carry her friend. He slammed the door  
shut then grabbed her arm. "You're hurting me," Nancy cried.  
  
"I'll hurt you worse than that if you don't shut up!" he said, glaring  
at her. "Now get in the car!" 


	11. 11

*************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 11  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Joe opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His head pounded  
unmercifully and the pain was unrelenting. Where the hell was he? It  
wasn't the same place Jackson had kept him because it was colder here.  
  
He sat up slowly and that's when he realized he was in the back seat of  
a car. "How did I get here?" he wondered aloud.   
  
He heard a car pull up next to him and opened the door. Standing in  
front of him were his dad and Carson Drew. Now he was really confused!  
Where was Frank?  
  
"Joe!" Fenton exclaimed, rushing to his son's side.   
  
Joe held onto the car as everything swam in and out of focus. "Don't  
shout, Dad," he managed to gasp out.   
  
Fenton had him sit back in the car. "You shouldn't be standing in  
your condition."  
  
"Joe, where's Nan?"  
  
"I don't know," Joe replied, looking up at Carson. "The last thing I  
remember was being put into the back seat of Jackson's car."  
  
"Oh God, she made a trade."  
  
"She did what?!! Joe cried out, standing again.  
  
"Joe, calmed down!" Fenton admonished.  
  
"Calm down? Dad, do you even know what Jackson plans on doing to her?  
  
He played with her emotions and got what he wanted!"  
  
Fenton glanced over at Carson. "Lets get you to a hospital. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
Carson nodded slowly. Fenton was able to call in a favor to one of his  
friends in the Network. While Nancy slept, they implanted a tracking  
device under her skin.   
  
"She'll be fine," Carson whispered. "She'd better be or Jackson will  
pay!"  
  
***********  
  
Jackson pulled Nancy out of his car. "Welcome to my humble abode," he  
sneered. He stopped in front of the door and looked at her. "What's  
the matter, cat got your tongue, Nancy?"  
  
He only received a glare in response. He grabbed her head in his  
hands. "I think you need to learn some manners!"  
  
"Let me go," she whispered.  
  
"Manners, Nancy. What do you say?"  
  
Nancy swallowed. "Please, let me go."  
  
Jackson laughed and shoved Nancy into the house. "We're going to  
visit your friend, Frank."  
  
"Wait!" Nancy said. Jackson turned to face her. "Don't hurt him  
anymore than you have. Just set him free. I'll do anything you want,  
just let Frank go!"  
  
He leered at her, pulling her close to him. "Is that right?" Nancy  
nodded slowly. "I have plenty of ideas forming in my head. All right,  
you have yourself a deal, Miss Drew."  
  
Steve walked over to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Take Nancy to her room and make her comfortable." Steve grinned,  
taking her by the arm. "Not THAT comfortable."  
  
Shaking his head, Jackson headed down the stairs. Frank was sitting  
up against the wall. Jackson kicked his leg. "Wake up! You're getting out of here today."  
  
"What?" Frank gasped out. Wait a minute, what was going on here?   
First Joe disappeared and now he was being released. Something didn't  
seem right. "Why?"  
  
"Why what? Get your ass up now!" Jackson replied, grabbing his arm.   
  
"Where's Joe?"  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet? You're worried about your little brother. You  
don't need to be Nancy traded herself for his safety. Now she's doing  
the same for you."  
  
Frank stared at him. "No, I don't believe you."  
  
Jackson crossed his arms. "You don't? I'll just have to make a  
believer out of you, won't I? Steve! Bring her down!" A few minutes  
later, Steve was dragging Nancy down the stairs. "I'm going to give   
the two of you five minutes."  
  
As soon as they had gone upstairs, Nancy ran over to Frank. "A-are  
you all right?" she asked.  
  
"I've been better," he replied, wiping tears from her face. "What  
about you? Is your Dad..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, we're both fine."  
  
"We need to get out of here," Frank said.  
  
"Only if you're able. Are you sure you're not in any pain?" He  
nodded. "Frank, let me save you. I don't want you to get killed just  
so we can both escape."  
  
Frank took Nancy's hands in his. "I would die for you, Nan. Don't you  
know that? I love you!"  
  
"I--"  
  
Jackson cut her off. "Reunion's over. Let's go, Mr. Hardy," he said,  
up the stairs. And don't try anything funny, I'm right behind you.   
Nancy, you'll stay down here for now."  
  
Nancy nodded. As the two ascended the stairs, Nancy quietly followed  
them; taking note of any steps that creaked as Jackson and Frank climbed them.   
  
When Frank reached the door, Nancy tapped Jackson on the shoulder. He  
whirled around and punched her in the stomach. She lost her footing,  
grabbing onto him.  
  
Frank watched in horror as Nancy toppled down with Jackson. Luckily,  
she landed on top of him and was only dazed. She landed a swift punch  
in his face and rolled onto the floor.  
  
"Nan!" Frank exclaimed. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded as Frank helped her up. "Yeah, horribly sore, but I'm fine.  
Lets lock him in here and try to find Steve."  
  
"Wait!" he said, grabbing her hand. Nancy suddenly found Frank's lips  
on hers. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. They pulled  
apart and he smiled. "We'll continue this later."  
  
Nancy smiled back. "No doubt!" 


	12. 12

***********  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 12  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
The pair arrived upstairs to find that Steve was gone and there was no  
trace of anyone else in the house. Nancy picked up the phone and  
quickly dialed the police.  
  
"May I speak with Fenton Hardy please?"  
  
"One moment while I connect you."  
  
"Hardy," a gruff voice said five minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Hardy--"  
  
"Holy shit! Nancy, where are you? Are you all right? Where's  
Frank?"  
  
"I'm at Jackson's 'humble abode' with Frank. We're both all right."  
  
She could practically see him take a deep breath to calm himself. "Do  
you know how worried your father was?"  
  
"Mr. Hardy, I know I worried Dad, but we have an unconscious psychotic  
man in the basement of this house and we don't know how long he's going  
to be out. Frank went down to tie him..." she trailed off.  
  
"Nan?"  
  
Instead of seeing Frank standing next to her, it was Jackson. He took  
the phone from her. "I'm sorry, Nancy's been a bad girl, she'll have   
to call you back."  
  
"Wh-where's Frank?"  
  
Jackson stepped ominously closer to her. He had somehow gotten a  
knife. "Now, didn't you promise you would do whatever I want?"  
  
Before she could answer, she felt the cold steel on her neck.   
Jackson's face loomed in front of hers. He put his hand behind her   
head and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She kicked him hard. "Damn you!" he cursed, smacking her across the  
face. He grabbed her hair and pressed the knife against her stomach.   
"Do you want me to gut you like a fish?"  
  
Nancy shook her head. Jackson had this rush of adrenaline that she  
just couldn't compete with. "Let me go!" she cried.  
  
"Let you go?" Jackson laughed. "And just why would I do that?" He  
grinned at Nancy's gasp as he slid the knife deep across her flesh.  
  
Nancy felt herself falling backwards as Jackson was pulled from her.   
She dropped unceremoniously to the floor as Frank fought to disarm him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang and people were storming the home.   
Frank tossed the knife aside and let them grab Jackson. He then ran  
over to Nancy.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her as he helped her up. Nancy cried in  
pain. Frank's eyes widened when he saw the blood seeping through  
Nancy's shirt. "Just hang on."   
  
Nancy tightened her eyes as another wave of pain passed through her.   
She never knew anything could hurt so much. "Frank... it hurts."  
  
"I know it does, honey," he replied, stroking her cheek. "We'll get  
help as soon as possible."  
  
"Nancy!" Frank looked up through the crowd of FBI Agents to see Carson  
Drew.   
  
"Mr. Drew, over here!" he called.  
  
Carson stopped in his tracks, grabbing one of the officers. "Call an  
ambulance!" When he finally got to them, he knelt down. "Nan?"  
  
She smiled, but it turned into a grimace. "I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
"It's all right, don't worry about it right now."  
  
"An ambulance is on it's way!" someone shouted.  
  
"How did you find us?" Frank asked. "Nancy only tried calling Dad  
about ten minutes ago."  
  
Carson kissed Nancy's forehead. "Someone in the Network owed your Dad  
a favor so we had him implant a track device in Nancy's arm. We knew  
Jackson would try and contact her."  
  
"Is Joe all right?" Nancy asked, taking a breath.  
  
"He's fine," Carson soothed. He saw the EMTs heading over to them.   
"Everything will be all right, Nan, I promise." 


	13. 13

*************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 13  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Fenton Hardy found Carson sitting in the waiting room. "Are they  
okay?" he asked, taking a seat next to his friend.  
  
"He wasn't worse than we saw in that video. In fact, he looked much  
better," Carson explained.  
  
"And Nancy?"  
  
Carson took a deep breath. "Jackson cut her pretty deep. If Frank  
hadn't arrived in time..." He shuddered. "She's in with the doctor  
right now. Where are Gertrude, Hannah, and Eloise?"  
  
"I came straight from headquarters. They should be here soon."  
  
"Mr. Drew?" The two looked up to see a nurse. "I'll take you to your  
daughter now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm going to check in on Joe and then I'll be back to see Frank."  
  
Carson nodded, then followed the nurse down the hall. "As you know,  
she's lost a lot of blood. Doctor Maize gave her pain medication so  
she'll be asleep until morning. He'll speak to you more regarding her  
condition."  
  
The two stepped into Nancy's room. Carson took a deep breath when he  
saw his daughter's pale face. "Doctor, this is Mr. Drew," the nurse  
said.  
  
"Mr. Drew," he said with a nod. "That'll be all, Anna, thanks."  
  
"How's she doing?" Carson asked, taking Nancy's hand in his.  
  
"She'll be fine, a little tired, but that's to be expected. I'll give  
you some time with her. I'll be doing my rounds so if you need  
anything, just hit the call button and Anna will come."  
  
Carson smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
***********  
  
"Joe, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Joe stood straight as he heard his father's voice. He was sick of  
waiting to hear about Frank and Nancy so he had decided to check for  
himself. He turned to face Fenton.   
  
"You're supposed to be in that bed resting," Fenton replied, crossing  
his arms. "Do I have to tie you down?"  
  
"Dad, I'm fine," Joe said.  
  
"Joseph Michael Hardy, get back into that bed until the doctor releases  
you!" Gertrude exclaimed, hands on her hips.  
  
Fenton laughed at Joe's expression. "Well, don't just stand there,  
listen to your aunt. And as soon as we find out how Nancy and Frank are  
doing, we'll let you know."  
  
"Go back up, Fenton, I'll keep him here," Gertrude said, smiling.   
"Hannah and Eloise are probably still waiting for that slow elevator."  
  
************  
  
"Mr. Hardy, you won't need to stay overnight. Your injuries aren't as  
extensive as we thought," Anna said. "Your father brought you some  
clothes, they're in that bag on the bed."  
  
"Where's--"  
  
"Nancy is in room 22B."  
  
Frank smiled. "Thanks, Anna."  
  
"No problem," Anna replied, leaving the room.  
  
Frank had just arrived at Nancy's room when he saw his Dad, Hannah, and  
Eloise step off the elevator. "Dad!"  
  
"Thank God, you're all right, Frank!" Fenton said, hugging him. "You  
might want to go down and visit your brother. He's a bit antsy."  
  
"What about Nancy? Is she all right?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know yet, we haven't been in to see her," he replied, nodding to Eloise and Hannah. Frank tried to go in after them, but Fenton stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing? I need to see that she's all right! That bastard tried to rape her!"  
  
"Frank, calm down! Nancy's safe right now. Let her be with her family." Fenton looked into the eyes of his son. Not only did he see worry and fear, but love too. He knew there would something more to their relationship one day.  
  
Frank wanted to hit someone hard, but the only person around was his father. "Dad, I..."   
  
Fenton took Frank in his arms as he lost control of his emotions. He had almost lost his brother and the woman he loved, not to mention his life. Why were people so cruel?"  
  
**********  
  
Jackson grinned, turning up the police radio. "...escaped. Suspect is armed and dangerous. Be advised..."  
  
He had a little unfinished business to take care of. 


	14. 14

************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 14   
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Jackson pulled the police car to a stop about five blocks from the hospital. He adjusted "his" badge and walked the rest of the way.  
  
He looked around the emergency room, heading over to the main desk. "Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for a Nancy Drew. She's a witness in a case I'm working on."  
  
The woman smiled. "She's in room 22B, Officer," she replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
************  
  
Frank quietly entered Nancy's room. Her father and the others had gone to see Joe and give them some time alone.   
  
The minute Frank took Nancy's hand in hers, she stirred. "Frank...?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Nan."  
  
"I'm so tried," she whispered.  
  
He brushed the bangs from her eyes. "I'm not surprised. You lost a lot of blood. God, I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"But you didn't. You saved me. I love you so much, Frank."  
  
"I love you too, Nancy." Frank bent down to give her a kiss when he felt like someone was behind him. He whirled around and his face met Jackson's fist.  
  
"Frank!" Nancy cried, trying to sit up without jarring her injury. It wasn't a very easy.   
  
Jackson grinned and looked down at Frank, climbing to his feet. He swung his leg back and kicked him in the face.   
  
She watched in horror as Frank fell to the ground unconscious. Jackson then turned to face her. "It's good to see you again, Nancy."  
  
Before Nancy could move another inch, Jackson grabbed her arms and tied them to the bed with the rope he had. She squirmed in his grasp, ignoring the pain shooting through her stomach.  
  
"Isn't it appropriate that I'm using the rope Frank was going to use on me?" he asked with a grin.   
  
Tears sprang to Nancy's eyes as she took a breath and prepared to scream. Jackson's hand immediately clamped down on her mouth. "You scream and I will kill Frank Hardy, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm glad you do. We'll do this the easy way," Jackson told her, lifting up her hospital gown.  
  
The fear in Nancy's eyes grew as his hands moved all over her body. However, she noticed that Frank was right behind Jackson.  
  
Frank was filled with anger and jerked Jackson away from Nancy. "You bastard!" he hissed, attempting to punch the man  
  
Jackson was able to sidestep him and grab Frank by the neck. Frank couldn't pry him off and his vision started to gray.  
  
A few more seconds and he would have been unconscious, but instead, he found himself falling to the floor lying next to Jackson.  
  
He looked up to see Nancy holding flowers that had once been in a vase. "Nan!"  
  
She smiled shakily at him. "You can't keep Nancy Drew tied down for long."  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, walking over to her. Her knees gave out the minute he arrived at her side.  
  
"God, Frank!" she cried, clinging to him. 


	15. 15

***************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 15  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Carson Drew glanced up from the file he was reading. His daughter was sound asleep in her hospital bed. Hours ago he had almost lost her... twice.  
  
He took her hand in his then turned his attention back to the file. Everyone knew who murdered his wife and how so the investigation didn't take long.  
  
No, it was the healing process that took long. He knew he should have told Nancy from the start. He should have given her the chance to deal with her emotions, and his.  
  
Nancy had been the only reason for Carson to keep going on with his life. She was the sunshine in an otherwise cloudy day. She always was even before Elizabeth became pregnant. The thought of having a child always brightened their lives.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking back to that fateful day he lost his wife...  
  
He had to meet Scott McGinnis at the station. He knew how much Nancy wanted to see it. Elizabeth agreed it would be good for her to see where her Uncle Scott worked.  
  
The day was going perfectly. After Carson spoke with Scott, they were going to the zoo. Nancy's eyes were shining as they stepped into the precinct. Carson smiled at his two lovely women and led them to Scott.  
  
Twenty minutes later, their lives were forever changed. Carson lost his wife and Nancy lost her mother. He didn't think he would ever forgive the man who killed her. And now, as he sat holding Nancy's hand, he didn't think he would ever forgive that man's son.  
  
***********  
  
She was standing alone on the hill, looking out over the meadow. The woman walking towards her looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
A few steps closer and she recognized the woman. She called out to her happily, and started to run to her. "Stop, Nancy!" the woman, shouted.  
  
Nancy stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong, Mom?"  
  
"You can't come any closer, honey."  
  
"Can't you just hold me?" Nancy asked, tears falling freely. "I miss you so much!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled sadly. "I miss you too and I wish I could hold you. When it's your time, I'll take your hand and lead you home, but it's not your time. It won't be for a long while."  
  
"How can I go back there knowing you're not coming with me?" she asked.  
  
"Nancy," she said, "I will always be with you! Besides, you have to take care of your father. He needs you!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know it's hard, but that's just the way it has to be. I have to go now. Don't forget that I love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
"Mom, wait!" Nancy cried.  
  
Elizabeth smiled again and blew her a kiss. "Tell your father I love him..."  
  
************  
  
"Mom, wait!" Nancy sat up with a start, immediately regretting it. Pain flared through her stomach. She clutched it as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
Carson, who had left the room to take a walk, returned to the room. "Nancy!" he said, rushing over to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nancy wrapped her arms around him tightly. She never wanted to let go she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. "I-I talked to her."  
  
"Talked to who, honey?" Carson asked.  
  
After calming down somewhat, Nancy pulled away. "Mom."  
  
"Nan--"  
  
She held up her hand. "Just listen to me. I was on a grassy hill, I'm not exactly sure when, but she was walking towards me."  
  
Carson listened as Nancy told him her dream. "What did she say?"  
  
"She talked about how much she missed us and how much she loved us. Dad, it was so wonderful. I really wanted her to hold me, but she couldn't."  
  
He kissed Nancy on her forehead. "I'll always be here to hold you, Nancy. I know it's not the same, but you can count on me."  
  
"I know, Dad. I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too." 


	16. 16

*************  
The Mystery of Elizabeth Drew  
Part 16   
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Two days later, Nancy was getting ready to leave the hospital. She was feeling a little better physically, only a slight twinge of pain every once in a while. Emotionally, it was a whole other story.  
  
True, after her dream, she was more at peace with her mother's death than she had been for a long time. No, it wasn't that, it was... God, she didn't even want to think about it! His arms all over her.  
  
*Stop it, Nancy!* she scolded herself.   
  
She jumped when she felt a hand on shoulder. "I'm sorry," Frank said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"No, it's okay," she replied.  
  
He looked at her skeptically, but let it slide for now. "Are you ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Am I ever!" Nancy told him, gathering her things. Frank took the small bag from her. "I'm capable of doing that myself."  
  
"I know you are, Nan."  
  
She kissed him on the lips. "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you."  
  
Frank smiled. "You are so beautiful when you give in."  
  
"And you're quite the flatterer today, aren't you?" she asked. Nancy picked up her sweater and turned to face him. "Lets get out of here!"  
  
***********  
  
The drive to Frank's house was remotely silent. Nancy just stared out the front window, oblivious to her surroundings. "Nan," Frank said, glancing over at her. "Nan?"  
  
Nancy blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Huh? Did you say something, Frank?"  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
Nancy shrugged and looked out the window again. She didn't want him to know how scared to death she was when Jackson had tried to... She shuddered. *Don't even think about it!* she scolded herself.  
  
Frank parked the car in the driveway and turned to face her. He face was really pale. He took her hand in his. "Nan, you're shaking. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I--" Nancy grabbed Frank and pulled him close to her. She immediately began to cry. "Frank, he tried..."  
  
"I know, honey, I know. Shh, everything will be fine; he's locked up. He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Nancy nodded, but she wouldn't let go of him. She never wanted to. The only time she ever felt safe was when she was with Frank Hardy. Nancy knew she would spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
"Are you ready to go inside now? Joe set up a small surprise party for you. There are a couple of people there who I know would love to see you."  
  
"I-I think so," Nancy replied. She smiled at Frank as he kissed away her tears. "God, I must look hideous!" she said, pulling down the sun visor.  
  
"Never, Nancy." She gave him a look. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Frank. Thank you."  
  
***********  
  
Joe smiled at his work. This was going to be great! "Joseph Hardy, I never thought you could be so smart!"  
  
Joe laughed. "Well, George, I do have a smart father. I'm just glad you were able to come."  
  
"Of course, I was able. My best friend needs me. Besides, I've really missed her and I've only be in California for two weeks."  
  
George's cousin, Bess, joined them. "You two have to try this dip! It's amazing!"  
  
"What happened to your diet, Bess?" George asked.  
  
"So I'll wait a few more days," Bess replied, "taking another bite. This is too good to pass up!"  
  
Gertrude entered the room. "Everyone, quiet down. Nancy's here!"  
  
************  
  
When Nancy first entered the house, she was expecting to see only her father, Mr. Hardy, Aunt Eloise, Gertrude, and Joe. She was very happy to see Uncle Scott, Bess, and George as well.  
  
"Joe, you are too much!" Nancy said with tears in her eyes. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
  
"Watch it, bro! That's my girlfriend!"  
  
Bess and George squealed at that. "Finally!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Nancy, I'm so glad you're all right!" George told her. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too, Nan," Bess added.  
  
She hugged them both. "I've missed the both of you as well."  
  
George looked Nancy in the eye. "I have a present for you."  
  
"You didn't have to," Nancy said.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to." Bess held out her hands, pointing at George. "Nancy, I'm moving back to River Heights!"  
  
Nancy's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," George replied. "My parents said that if I could find an apartment, and, share it with my two best friends, it would be fine."  
  
Bess nodded. "So, what do you think, Nan?"  
  
She grinned from ear to ear. "I think it's a wonderful idea!" 


End file.
